Heroes of Olmypus: Son of Neptune ::SpeedDemon96::
by SpeedDemon96
Summary: The Son of Neptune has been found! The greek campers venture in the newly built Argo II to confront the Romans and bring Percy back.But will they succeed? Friends turn against each other and a final battle approaches. Adventure, Fantasy, Humor, Love...
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys, I'm a new user in , just recently joined and a big fan of the percy jackson series. This is my first story 'Heroes of Olympus: Son of Neptune'. Hope it is good enough for you guys to like :D**

**The original one will be out in the fall of 2011 in autumn, and the sneak peak of the first few chapters will be out this summer. **

**But that is a too long wait for me so hope you enjoy and please review at the end.**

**Cheers,**

**Speed**

**CREDIT TO RICK RIORDAN, THE MASTERMIND BEHIND PERCY JACKSON.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shock And Awe<strong>

**Annabeth**

Cool and fresh breeze flew past my face as Argo II forged onwards to San Francisco. We had been pushing on for almost two days now to get to the Legion Camp, we would have been lost countless times without Jason. His memory seemed to be coming back more and more as we got closer to our destination.

" You should rest, " said Leo, climbing up to the deck I was standing on, " we'll get there by tomorrow and we have no idea what we're gonna encounter so you should catch some Zzz's ."

" Do you think Percy will be at the camp?" I asked.

" Hey. I don't know, " his reply wasn't surprising, " but I'm sure he will be there, we have 'their' Jason and they have Percy."

Leo made it sound as if Jason wasn't one of us. Greek.

I wanted more answers so I asked, " What if the Romans are ready for combat? What if they don't listen to us?"

" Then we faceplant them, Camp Half-Blood style." laughed Leo.

I smiled, Percy would like him. I went down to the sleeping cabins thinking about strategies to defeat the Roman campers if a fight broke out, Argo II would be very useful and our _only _advantage.

_I'm on my way seaweed brain, _I thought before everything went haywire.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason<strong>

A massive blast woke me with a start, immediately I sensed something was wrong so I strapped my breastplate on. It felt strange because it was Greek make and my blood boiled by wearing the bronze armour. Still it was needed, Argo II had been shot at.

As fast as my legs could, I tore down the hallways and up to the deck where I found Leo keeping the ship steady and straight. Well trying to. The deck was a mess, the wood had been blasted and broken; pieces were everywhere. From the corner of my eye I saw Piper (gotta admit, she looked drop dead gorgeous) and Annabeth come up to the decks; they both looked dazed.

" We need to land Argo II ! " I heard Leo shouting.

" Theres no land underneath us!" Piper screamed, " drop it on the sea."

I noticed Annabeth was looking out towards the left side of the deck then she shouted, " Heads up! Incoming object at 9 o' clock."

Then suddenly lots of flames lighted up on our left side, lots of small men holding torches and fire sticks. It was an island.

Everyone was dumbfounded, was this the Legion Camp?

As if to answer my question, I felt a straing chill and my skin crawled then a Gigantic Tidal wave rose out of the water and sped towards us, full speed.

" Hang on guys!" shouted Captain Leo. Amazingly he steered Argo II out of the tidal wave's path but we celebrated too early. The water seperated and formed heavy dark clouds above us. A seastorm was brewing, Leo didn't like that.

" We're gonna have to crash land on that island," said Leo, " anyone abject to that?"

No reply.

" Alright, this is gonna get rough! "

He nose dived Argo II aiming for a big blue house that looked strangely similar to the one in Camp Half Blood. As we went down more arrows were shot towards us, up on the hills there were mounted Ballitas (Giant Crossbows).

_OK whoa how did I know what they are if I've never came across them._

The arrows stopped, then they were replaced by heavy big rocks.

" Dude they have catapults! " exclaimed an amazed Leo.

" They're called Onagers." I replied. As usual everyone just gave me the stare.

Then everything was a blur as Argo II hit the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason II<strong>

Pain, terrible pain shot up my arm. My head throbbed and hurt as if it were going to tattoo on my arm was burning and strangely it was glowing. Suddenly it hit me, I was _home._

Piper asked, " What is this place?"

" Legion Camp," I replied, " we've arrived."

Leo limped towards us, " Whoever made my ship go down, NOT cool."

"It … i-i-it … he-he, was … him-m. " sobbed Annabeth, she was crying.

" Name youselves! " said a calm voice behind us, " or prepare to die."

Casually Leo stepped forward and nodded towards us, the message was clear; he wanted to handle this.

" I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus," Leo said confidently, " these here are my friends; Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite; Annabeth, daughter of Athena; and the son of Zeus…"

"…Jason." I said, stepping out.

At the mention of my name, everyone except the leader gasped and started muttering amongst themselves but none of them put their guard down. Some hardcore training.

The lead guy stepped out of the formation and held his hand out in a welcome back gesture.

" Welcome to Legion Camp," he said, and took off his helmet, " We've been expecting a Jason, my name's Percy… Percy Jackson."

* * *

><p><strong>Right thats the end of the First chapter, hope you enjoyed it, i haven't got much to say but review and if you have any ideas do let me know :D and i will update as quick as possible,<strong>

**trust the next chapters are equally/ even more exciting.**

Speed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I guess its time for a proper introduction now :D**

**I'm only a 14 year old kid :P in the UK.**

**I have read a few of the Son of Neptune stories written by other writers. But some of them had a few 'faults' in them. So this inspired me to write my own version. (my brother had a part in persuading me too).**

**But every writer is awesome, i just want to give you guys something unique, and in my own perspective :)**

**Enjoy,**

**Speed.**

**DISCLAIMER: Rick Riordan is the mastermind behind the PJO and HOA series.**

* * *

><p><strong>Preparation<strong>

_Three months ago._

Have you ever tried building a magical ship during summer? I recommend you don't. On top of the big prophecy that was coming up, my friends and my cabin were counting on the Leo-Man. Everyone kept telling me "Your doing an awesome job man" or " Hey you'll complete that in no time" ; easy for them to say when I'm doing all the building and the pressure's on me.

_Hey dad, mind helping me out a bit? Just you son dying of tiredness over here. _Thunder rolled in the skies. _Yeah thanks Pop, just what I needed. _Being a demigod was cool for the first thirty seconds then you have dangerous missions and all that.

I mean it totally rocks to find new powers and making 'powerful' friends – and a sister, Nyssa, who can beat me up – but sometimes I think normal life is better than this.

**Homework or Fighting Monsters?**

**Tough Choice…**

I turned to Festus' head lying on the planning table.

" Well it's just you and me now buddy, no organic life forms to get in our way. Let's build a Spankin' Hot War Machine."

* * *

><p><strong>Piper<strong>

The calm lovely morning had been ruined by the news that we received in the Big House during the council meeting. One of the young satyr had found a powerful female demigod; Chiron's belief that she is of Big Three material. He had sent an extraction team lead by Clarisse two days ago, but she Iris messaged us claiming that they were over-run by Earthborn lead by a strong giant. Her team were trapped in a fort in the San Francisco area. A squad of five demigods was to be sent, and Chiron wanted Jason to be part of the 'rescue' team. He thought that we might run into the Roman Camp.

I was frantically running to give Leo the news, he had been busy with the building of Argo II to be present at the council meeting. So I was to ask Leo to join the rescue team. My destination was now close by.

Bunker 9.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth<strong>

Everything had been a rush this morning, the news about a strong demigod being trapped and over-run by monsters had dropped on us like Atom bomb in Hiroshima, Japan. All the campers were buzzing about having a new female camper, especially the boys. There had been a rumour going around that she was the daughter of a minor god, Hebe, and that she could make all of us look younger and more good looking. _Definitely useful to the Ares kids._

Chiron had told me to get together a five cell squad and be at Half Blood Hill by dawn tommorow. So I had exactly under 8 hours to assemble the team and get together a plan. Could be done.

I wondered what Percy was doing right now, worry crept into me if he had found himself a girl he fancied at the Legion Camp.

_No, I need to think positive and be strong. For myself and Percy. My Percy._

Putting those thoughts asidei concentrated on a fifth team member.

Leo, Piper, Jason, Me, and …

I couldn't think of any campers that would be perfect for this…

Then suddenly.

"Hello Annabeth!"

I turned.

"A little birdie told me that you were looking for members for your rescue mission, any vancancy for me?"

"Actually, your timing couldn't have been more perfect." I said, with relief.

The son of Hades smiled.

"Be geared up and ready at Bunker 9 after an hour and fetch Jason along the way," I said, "Welcome to the team, Nico."

* * *

><p><strong>Jason<strong>

I had been training with my new gladius at the arena, straight forward slicing and dicing the training dummy for a long five hours. My arms were battered and aching; my muscles were bulging. Life in camp was both fun and tough, yet rewarding. Going through the same process had burned the move into my body. Now I could dodge and strike my opponent in the space of a quarter of a second, the average time it takes for an average person to react; but by then they would be mince meat.

Lining up for a last run through, I slashed at the dummy. Nothing but perfection. The dummy head rolled on the floor. Satisfied, I sheathed my sword.

"Nice skills, hotshot." said and albino with long jet black hair, he was standing at the shadowy corner of the arena.

"Are you a ghost?" I asked, it sounded like a stupid question but the dude had spirits crawling around his legs.

"Almost." He replied with a laugh, and with a wave of his hands he made the spirits disappear.

The aura he projected was overwhelming. I imagined the dead wailing and clawing me; it was so overwhelming that I felt like crawling into a little hole underground and staying there.

"Hey man, snap out of it!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry," I replied, " you have a name?"

"Names' are powerful," he pointed out, " anyways Annabeth has ordered a meeting for the members of the quest to save the new demigod."

"I guess we shouldn't keep her waiting then," I said, "lead the way."

He laughed out loud and replied, "I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Why?" I asked.

"Here's why." he smirked, " try to _keep_ up"

Then he turned into darkness and disappeared.

*Sigh* _So much for my big ego._

Gradually I made my long way to Bunker 9.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo<strong>

Piper had entered Bunker 9 in such a haste that she scared the living life out of me. She explained about the rescue mission, I got so excited that my body actually caught on fire!

_Great, now I'm one of the Fantastic Four. Flame one! _

After an hour Piper was finished with her story. Shame I had lost her after the female demigod getting trapped bit, but I didn't want to look dumb so I just smiled and nodded.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" asked Piper.

I kept smiling and nodding then after a few seconds I confessed, " Nope."

She just rolled her eyes at me. First sign that beauty queen likes me.

My heart did a little flutter when Piper said that the powerful demigod was a young female. And I hadn't even met her yet.

_Man, sometimes I wonder if my godly parent is Aphrodite instead of Hephaestus._

I could really use her charms.

My thoughts were interrupted when Annabeth arrived with the gloomy looking kid that I had mer last time in Bunker 9.

"Guys meet Nico, son of Hades," Annabeth introduced us to him, " now I'll let you guys get acquainted."

I stood up to shake his hand and said, "I'm Leo Valdez – Son of Hephaestus. You can call me leo, I'm the cool guy."

From the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth laughing. Nico noticed it too and oh he got the message.

_So much for my cool image, _I sighed.

Just then Jason arrived, he looked like someone who had gone through an army crash course in an obedience school. And oh I know what its like.

"Dude, did some monster abduct you?" I asked.

He replied, " No, just trying to catch up with him."

Jason pointed at Nico, I guessed he didn't know Nico so I decided to step in.

"You guys haven't met?" I asked Nico.

"Yeah we have," said Nico, " sorry about giving you the slip, Jason."

"Ah, its cool." Jason replied.

Then Annabeth brought us all together to the planning table, " Alright guys, we need to be ready by dawn so we have just under five hours to get a plan ready and also catch some sleep."

"Okay," said Jason, "let's do this."

Suddenly, Nico walked towards Jason and said, "Jason Grace, I thought you should know this. Your sister, Thalia, is in trouble."

"Wait what, how do you know this… and my last name?" asked Jason.

"I've talked to your mother, Sarah Grace." replied Nico.

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats the end of Chapter 2. I had to think up on the spot (whilst watching the tele) this chapter :L.<strong>

**Anyways remember i write for your reviews, and if you have any ideas on what i should do then do let me know.**

**p.s Jason's mum 's real name is not actually Sarah, u had to make that one up :/**

**Next chapter up and running within a week,**

**Speed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is finally here!**

**First of all, i would like to apologize to everyone that read this story and was left uncompleted on chapter 2. I am very sorry.**

**My trial version of Microsoft Word had expired and i was busy with exams and other general shizz. But now ive got the new version of Word and enough time to get on with what i left unfinished.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: Rick Riordan owns the PJO and Heroes of Olmypus series.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meet the Romans<strong>

**Percy**

_Percy… Percy._

_Ugh._

_Wake up, Percy._

_Ughh._

_Percy!_

_Huh? Who are you?_

_Think Percy. Who do you think I am._

A childhood memory flooded into my head. A warm glow, and a tanned man smiling at me. I thought of the sea, gentle yet uncontrollable. _The sea is not easily restrained._

_Father? _, I said.

_Yes, child. Now do you remember anything else?_

As hard as I tried to, I couldn't place my mind around ANYTHING. I started to panic; I didn't even know my full name.

_Calm down son, you will get your memory soon. I promise I shall help you, Percy, but for now I must go._

_Wait, father… where am I?_

_You are in San Francisco. You will get some guidance in a moment but for now, you are in danger._

Then I woke to a nasty surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy II<strong>

Just a few meters in-front of me was a snarling wolf. Not just _a _wolf but seven of them. It was a wolf pack, and I had a feeling that it was feeding time for them. What's worse? I was their lunch.

It was time to move or die, I slowly got up to a crouch and time slowed down. Instincts took over; my hand reached into my shirt pocket and brought out a pen.

Okay I confess, I did think I was going bonkers. The wolves were now looking at me in a confused way almost like they were saying, _what are you going to do? Write on us?_

They weren't so mocking when my 'pen' transformed into a sword. Then it was just a piece of cake to slash them to gold dust. Strange thing was I didn't know how I know how to fight but heck I was good so I enjoyed it.

Unfortunately, one wolf had sneaked behind me during my "enjoyment". The wolf lunged at me whilst I was disoriented.

I screamed out in pain. A huge gnash opened up in my arm. Agony, pain, hurt. Anger built up inside me then a strange yet familiar tug deep inside my belly.

_Release it Percy, use it._

I did as I was told and tremendous amount of water shot from the ground, the jet spray shot me fifty metres up in the sky. For a terrible moment I thought this was then end of my ten minute long life, and I didn't even know more about myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy III<strong>

When people die they have flashbacks of their life, but I had no memory so the only thought that came to mind went like this:

…

And so on.

Suddenly, something sparked in my mind. A pretty girl with blond hair and grey stormy eyes smiled at me. A warm feeling spread all over my body, I found myself smiling. _Hang in there seaweed brain, I'm coming for you. _

Who was she?

My head was throbbing madly, I didn't know what to do but one thing was certain, I wasn't going to die like this. Straightening my body to a dive, I aimed for the lake that was next to a tunnel I thought I should have known the name of.

At about thirty meters, strangely and suddenly the surrounding area changed from a hilly plain terrain to a army camp on an island. For a second I forgot I was about to die.

The place had some familiarity but i just couldn't get my head around it, as usual my mind was blank.

So as I neared towards my 'end', I put all my emotion and power behind one final thought.

_Save me, Father._

With that I smashed into the lake with unexpected force. My whole body hurt, something told me that I wasn't used to this kind of pain. Water was meant to be my 'saving grace'. I was certain of that. Another piece of memory shot into my brain which raised a question.

Why had my father, the Sea God, not saved me?

The surrounding environment blurred as I lost conciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna<strong>

My world had gone upside down when my boyfriend, Jason, had disappeared. My whole life revolved around him, he was my pivot, gravity of my world. Without him, everything started falling apart.

I was a walking shell, I was at places in body but not in soul. There was no hope… well not until this morning.

The camp had witnessed a massive explosion at the lake near the tunnel. The tunnel was the entrance to the Legion Camp from the mortal world of San Francisco. Of course there was another way to get into the camp from the sea but that would be suicide since we had the place heavily defended.

Well anyways I was heading to the scene where a very powerful aura was coming from. It was identical to Jason's, this got the whole camp excited. Was Jason back?

As normal, my best friends Hazel (daughter of Apollo) and Gwendolyn (daughter of Mercury) were accompanying me. Since Jason's disappearance, the campers looked up at me to be the leader. I didn't believe that I was up for the huge responsibility.

Our camp director- Lupa- was worried that instead of Jason, whoever or whatever caused that explosion might be a powerful monster. Ever since the 'stirring', the Legion Camp was under heavy attack almost all the time. If it hadn't been for the prophecy, camp would have been over-run by giants.

_Children of Rome beware._

_Foes start to attack everywhere._

_Four demigods of a different age shall appear._

_Searching for one of their kind that disappeared._

_Survival of the Roman Camp,_

_Depends on the arrival of a new demigod._

_He shall decide the fate of this Camp,_

_Whether it is saved or burnt._

We had all been waiting for him. The campers thought this strong presence could only be the demigod mentioned in the prophecy. Our savior. My small group were given orders not to engage with whatever was in the lake, our job was just to make a small perimeter around the lake to prevent any monsters (if the whatever in the lake was a demigod) if they appeared.

"How much longer?" asked Gwendolyn.

I replied back, "Not long, ready your gear. We will stop a few meters away from the lake."

Hazel nodded; she understood my 'game plan'. She had a special ability of a strong eye that could see far out, but this consumes too much energy to use so Hazel would be vulnerable. I planned to let her use her unique ability to check for monsters around and in the lake, and after she went unconscious that's where I come in; being the daughter of Mars and all: I was tough and a well-respected force in Legion Camp. The only one to give Jason a tough fight. While I will be fending for Hazel, Gwen would sneak up to the lake and see what or who was the one that caused such a high explosion. Then she would return and we wait for the extraction team which will arrive shortly along with Lupa.

It was a quick on the spot plan, but I was confident it would work smoothly. My prediction was terribly wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy IV<strong>

_PEANUT BUTTER!_

I woke up with a start, sure that a Cyclops was about to rip me to shreds. But as I stood up, I saw no one. Just one lake that I was knee deep in.

My head was throbbing madly; I remembered pretty much everything until I smashed in the lake. Felt like running into a concrete wall – full speed.

From the corner of my eye I noticed something floating nearby, something orange with worn out letters. C MP- HA F- B OD. It must have stood for something but it only made my head that much painful. Suddenly it hit me!

…that was my shirt… (And no I was still clueless about where the shirt came from *sigh*)

I was bare chested yet I felt no cold. The water must have been freezing in the morning and also strangely, I was dry. Weird…

"Urm, who are you?" asked a girl, she was pretty.

Quickly, I felt below my torso just to make sure whatever I had been wearing under hadn't ended up like my shirt. When I was completely sure that I wasn't so much exposed, I tried to reply back to her though I kind of forgot who I was. So 'casually' I said, "Uhhhhhhh…"

The pretty girl giggled at me, I found myself smiling and finally managed to say, "My name's Percy."

"My name's Gwendolyn," she said, and then continued again with googly eyes, "but _you_ can call me Gwen."

Gwen seemed really nice so we talked together for a while. It was that I had just only met her, but I had already taken a liking to her. She kept looking at my eyes, I would look back and she would blush and look away.

Quite a moment later, Gwen apologized and told me she should get going. I was sad and upset that I had made a friend, a good friend, and I was about to lose her already.

"We will meet again sometime." She told me.

"Okay." I replied with a smile.

Then disaster struck. Whilst deep in our interesting conversation, a pack of ravenous looking wolves had surrounded us. I remembered them as the ones I had beaten and left for dead a while back. They didn't look too happy about that, the pack was out for revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen<strong>

The moment I saw Percy, I knew I had deeply fallen in love with him. He was very cute and attractive, especially topless. I was meant to have re-grouped with Reyna about twenty minutes ago but Percy's smile and his smooth voice was driving me nuts. _Oh how I wish to hold him in my arms. _I did a silent prayer to the goddess of love, Venus, to help me out with Percy. This was one boy I was not giving up on.

Everything had been going finely until the wolves had surrounded us. They had a hateful look in their eyes. In camp we were told not to fight alone against the might of a wolf pack, unless you wanted to visit the Underworld – forever.

Glancing at Percy, I saw no fear but just a plain goofy expression.

I guessed this was the first time he had met man-eating wolves. This fight was basically over, Percy wouldn't of any help. And me?

I was just a normal teenage girl who gossips about cute boys and make up instead of training hard like Reyna.

_Why didn't I pay at least a little bit of attention at wolf fighting course?_

Wolves were the Legion Camp's most common enemy since the Giants rise, they seemed to be everywhere. The different centurions which would lead each century (80 demigods) in the Legion had at least killed five wolves by the time they were picked to lead their cabin. This was sort of a requirement agreed among the campers who were the ones that voted which camper to lead their century.

Jason and Reyna were the eldest campers since they had been in camp for almost five years of their life. Rumour was that Jason had met Reyna when his faun was leading him to the camp. She had been attacked by monsters and was badly injured. Jason's timing couldn't have been more perfect; he arrived at her side and saved her. Since then, they had been going out and being all lovey dovey with each other.

Now that Jason had gone missing, Reyna was looked up to as the camp Legatus Legionis (the overall Legion's commander). Not that she accepted it.

Anyways, back to reality, where I was ready to be shredded to bits. The wolf on my right lunged with surprising speed, but my gladius was much faster and definitely tougher then the wolf's hide. Instantly, its body turned into bright golden dust.

This minor distraction was enough time for another wolf to jump at me, this time it had its sharp deadly teeth aimed at my exposed neck. Judging by the distance and my body position, I was dead. _Happy thoughts._

_So this is how it ends, I thought as my death neared. _

Suddenly from the corner of my eye, I saw a faint bronze glow and an amazingly fast blur of movements. It was so quick that it rivaled Jason's fastest sword combination.

All the wolves had deceased to gold dust and it's slayer stood awkwardly in front of me. Shock crept over me as I recognized the cute smile and the sea green eyes.

"How did you do that?" I stuttered, in complete shock.

"I… don't know." Replied Percy with a confused look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>So that is the end of Chapter three. Please review.**

**And i apologize again for the lateness of this chapter.**

**Speed.**


End file.
